


From Bounties to Kitchen Nudity

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Skyrim Shorts [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Humor, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Rumarin wonders why they're staying in a very bloody abandoned house and finds out Miles isn't the Dragonborn's actual given name. They banter while fighting Forsworn. Then all of their flirting gives way to some very naughty events in the Dragonborn's kitchen.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Rumarin
Series: Skyrim Shorts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710664
Kudos: 17





	From Bounties to Kitchen Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags and also didn't notice the rating- THIS IS EXPLICIT AND THIS IS SMUT.  
> Well, actually this is, when split into three sections: One part fluffy humor, one part fighting and flirting that builds up to them taking each others clothes off, then the third part is where the straight wall sex with a sprinkle of humor resides.

Stirring the pot of stew, he didn't even glance up when he heard his companions soft footsteps approaching after he opened the door.

"Remind me again why we're taking shelter in an abandoned house that seems to have an interior that's been painted with blood." Rumarin's voice broke the silence.

"Because I have a bounty, I don't want to chance running into anyone who's a bounty hunter, or even worse, a guard, and it's piss pouring rain so I want to sleep somewhere dry," The Bosmer told him as he glanced up.

Rumarin nodded his silent reply.

"I noticed that one Argonian fellow we ran into a while back didn't call you by your name," Rumarin pointed out.

"No, he did."

Rumarin's eyebrows knitted together in an expression of confusion.

"You mean your name isn't Miles?"

"It is part of my name, yes."

"I'm going to need you to elaborate on that," Rumarin said.

The Bosmer just chuckled before fully turning his attention to the taller man.

"May-Walk-Miles is my given name, if you must know."

Rumarin stared at him for a solid few minutes in disbelief.

"Wait, you're serious aren't you?" He asked incredulously.

"As serious as the last lock pick breaking," the Bosmer told him with a smirk.

"Well, your name is certainly a mouthful."

Once the Altmer realized what exactly he had said he tried to backpedal, but not before Miles gave him a suggestive wink.

"I know of some other, more pleasing mouthfuls," the Bosmer chuckled.

Rumarin couldn't help but shake his head at the Dragonborn.

"You certainly are something, aren't you?"

Miles nodded his silent reply then returned to the pot of stew he was cooking.

As they were eating, Rumarin took the opportunity to say something that had Miles stopping midbite.

"I'm going to start calling you May."

The Bosmer looked over at him with a confused expression for a moment but overall did not object.

Later that night as they were about to drift off to sleep, Miles spoke up.

"You can call me May, just not around other people," he said, just loud enough for Rumarin to hear him.

"Our little secret then, that makes me feel special."

The Bosmer scoffed loudly before rolling over to attempt to fall asleep.

"Good night, May," Rumarin whispered.

The only reply he got was a soft snore, meaning the other man was already asleep.

•••

"If we don't die, I'm going to kiss you with tongue!" Miles shouted across the stream to Rumarin as he narrowly avoided a gout of fire.

"If we don't die I'll gladly let you kiss me with tongue!" The Altmer shouted back as he stabbed a nearby forsworn archer in the stomach.

A dragon shout effectively roasted a good number of their enemies alive, and Rumarin managed to kill the remaining two quite easily.

"Huh, I guess that means I get to have my way with you."

"Maybe I'm the one getting my way, did you ever think of that?" Rumarin asked, prompting the Bosmer to let out a soft chuckle.

"Maybe we're both going to get something, though I'd prefer you on the receiving end."

Rumarin's cheeks lit up a warm almond shade due to the tone and underlying implications of what Miles had said.

"First we're getting a bath, I feel like I've been dragged through a cesspit."

" _We_?" Miles asked.

"I mean, we'll likely be getting naked anyway, so why not?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on the Bosmer's face before he stepped over the stream toward Rumarin and grabbed him by the collar of his robes, forcing the Altmer down to his height.

"What are you-" he was cut off by Miles kissing him with the kind of fervor he had only ever heard stories about.

A few moments passed before Rumarin finally regained use of his tongue for speaking.

"That was- I enjoyed that a lot more than I should have," Rumarin admitted as he not so discretely adjusted his robes.

"You know, I do believe there's a house of mine in Markarth that's presently sitting empty." the shorter mer pointed out.

"Then why in Oblivion are we still here?"

•••

Their bodies fit together perfectly even though Miles was a solid foot shorter than Rumarin and likely twice as strong, especially considering how easily the Altmer was lifted off the floor and pressed against the wall.

Rumarin's legs were wrapped tightly around the Bosmer's waist as two oiled fingers readied him for Miles to use as he so pleased.

The Altmer's fingers were numb from grabbing at any exposed part of Miles that he could easily reach as he was penetrated by those quite magical fingers.

Miles let out a soft moan as Rumarin instinctively rolled his hips.

"I take it you want more?" Miles asked in a tone that made Rumarin internally shiver.

"Please, just fuck me."

Without letting go of Rumarin's thigh, Miles used his free hand, the one that was previously spreading oil inside of the Altmer, tugged his trousers down far enough for his cock to escape it's confinement.

Miles pressed his lips to Rumarin's before adjusting himself with the hole that his cock had been yearning for since their night in the abandoned house.

Rumarin broke their kiss as he was penetrated, letting out a sound that was utterly delightful to the Dragonborn's ears.

How Miles could hold him up with only one hand, Rumarin didn't know, but when the Bosmer started to stroke his cock he couldn't resist letting out a loud moan of pleasure.

Sharp teeth nipped at his neck as he was being thrusted into and his cock was getting stroked, so he truly didn't know if he could handle much more.

Then Miles sent him over the edge with a single spark of electricity that had him incoherently mumbling between sounds of pure pleasure as he spilled his seed all over Miles hand and stomach.

Miles had slowed for Rumarin's climax, but quickly picked back up the pace to seek his own pleasure.

Rumarin's nails dug into his shoulders and he found that he didn't care as he continued to thrust into the Altmer until his own cock started to twitch, signaling his own release.

His thighs spasmed as he finished inside of his lover, but he continued to support both of their weight against the wall until Rumarin had recovered from his climax enough to untwine his legs from around his hips.

"We should do that again sometime," Rumarin said between heavy breaths.

Miles carefully removed himself from inside of Rumarin a few moments later.

"Next time, we're putting the table to good use," Miles said with a mischievous smirk as he eased Rumarin down from the wall, making sure the Altmer's legs didn't give out.

"People eat there, May!"

"So?"

"You're horrible."

Miles couldn't help but chuckle.

"And you're naked in my kitchen," he pointed out.

"Fair enough, but you're the one who started to undress me as soon as we walked in the door then pinned me to the wall as soon as I was naked." Rumarin moved to retrieve his robes from the floor.

"Are you complaining?" The Bosmer asked, admiring the view as Rumarin bent over to grab his robes from the floor.

"Depends on if complaining gets me laid on an actual bed or not."

Miles laughed, "I have some clean robes you can wear after our bath."

" _Our_ bath?"

"Remember, we seem to have skipped that step earlier," Miles told him with a shrug.

"You know, I've heard that doing it underwater can be a fun experience, want to try it out?" Rumarin questioned.

Miles smiled mischievously, "Damn right I do."


End file.
